Ningyo Kodomotachi
"99 NK born with my DNA, two derive from two of my NK, and 1 born from another. What are my children coming to?" -The Great Father Ninyo Kodomotachi is the name of a race of strange children, though they are all teenagers. When referring to one, it's "Ninyo Kodomo". They're usally called "NK" for short. When translated in English, it says "Doll Children".'' '''There are a total of 102 NK in the Kingdom Hearts universe. 99 of them were created by a man known as "The Great Father", two of them are Nobodies who come from two NK, and 1 was created by another person. 1/3 of them are affiliated to light, another third is darkness, and the last third are twilight. Each NK has a special ability they possess. According to Allin, the 34th NK, the NK race had only one purpose for life: to see if light, darkness, or twilight was the strongest. Designs Since all '''Ninyo Kodomotachi' are just artificial children, they all have atrificial bodies, but their hearts are real. The souls of NK are real, as well. The Great Father puts the two together in a special orb and places them in his NK to give them life. This is referred as the Core of an NK. All NK are affiliated to either light, darkness, or twilight and have two forms. One is called the Angel Form. This is when they look like normal people. The other form is called the Demon Form. This is when their gauntlets are activated and gain metal boots or shoes. The Demon Form only becomes capable of activation when an NK becomes the age of 13. To hide their identity as dolls in Angel Form, all NK are sent Starlight Iron pendants or chains, which are created and sent by The Great Father. Also, none of those of the NK race can go pass the age of 17, so they stay young for eternity once at that age. Categories Light Some NK are affiliated to light. They are usually sent to the worlds outside of Elzaia to take "fully raised" NK home to their birthplace. All light affiliated NK have seperate bright colored gauntlets, although Iris has rainbow guantlets. Their boots or shoes are made of gold, steel, or that of hard, bright gems. They are mostly called the "good" NK. Darkness Some NK are affiliated to darkness. They are the ones who follow the NK light to the outside worlds to take the "fully raised" NK to Elzaia and destroy them for their Cores. All dark affiliated NK have dark colored gauntlets, although Rose has a little brightnes on her gauntlets. Their boots or shoes are made of the same material: black onyx. They are mostly called the "evil" NK. Twilight The other NK are affiliated to twilight, both light and darkness. They don't leave Elzaia and believe that light and darkness together can turn someone into the most powerful being. All twilight affiliated NK have both bright and dark colored gauntlets, espesially Dominoe, who has one gauntlet white and the other one black. Their boots or shoes is made of silver or rose gold. These NK are mostly called the "in-between" ones. List of Light Affiliated NK by #